Lords of Shadow Chapter 13
The thirteenth and first downloadable content chapter of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, entitled Reverie, Gabriel Belmont returns to the Vampire Castle in order to fight the newly rising Forgotten One, with help from the child-vampire Laura. Chapter summary Directly following the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Gabriel, disillusioned after defeating Satan and the Lords of Shadow, and unsuccessful in restoring Marie to life, is telepathically called by the vampire Laura, Carmilla's "daughter", who begs for his aid. Laura claims she is afraid of a serious, imminent danger, and that he is the only one who can help her. Gabriel returns to the Vampire Castle in response to Laura's summons, out of respect for her sparing his life. Upon his return, after a quick fight with some enemies roaming around, Laura meets Gabriel in the Castle Hall, where she tells him that the world is in great peril. Centuries ago, the original owners of the castle, the Bernhard family, has summoned a very powerful demon, the Forgotten One. However, this demon proved far too strong for the family to control; it broke through the containment spells the family had lain on it and escaped, nearly destroying the entire world. Fortunately, the Founders of the Brotherhood of Light (Carmilla, Cornell and Zobek), knowing it to be impossible to destroy the demon, were able to contain the Forgotten One within an interdimensional rift, sealing it by use of magic and a mechanism that could only be operated using blood from each Founder. The blood, contained in three orbs, was then kept within the Founders' Quarters at the top of a tower (accessible via the Abandoned Wing under the castle), and protected by special challenges and tests. After conducting the spell which separated their bodies from their souls, the Founders, now the Lords of Shadow, separated due to personal quarrels, but Carmilla specifically stationed herself at the castle to keep guard over the Forgotten One, and all three Lords additionally modified the challenges protecting their blood orbs to ensure the demon would remain confined. However, after the deaths of the Lords of Shadow, and their angelic counterparts in Heaven, at the hands of Gabriel under false pretenses, the seal on the Forgotten One was greatly weakened, and Laura revealed that it was only a matter of time before it was released again. Gabriel reacted to this news with indifference, but Laura angrily informed him that, should the demon get loose, in its rage it would obliterate the world in retaliation for being trapped for so long; if Gabriel did not help to destroy the Forgotten One, he would have the deaths of thousands of innocent people on his head. Gabriel then agreed to help Laura stop the demon. Together, using the pieces of Laura's chessboard and the information imparted to her by Carmilla about a forgotten section of the castle, Gabriel and Laura find a secret passage beneath the chessboard leading below to the Abandoned Wing. Unable to swim in the partially flooded region due to carnivorous underwater creatures, Gabriel uses the Cyclone Boots, the Vampire Killer and the Seraph Shoulders to navigate the area. Coming to another area of corridors, ice walls and gates, Gabriel continues destroying enemies along the way; Laura is able to teleport herself as a dark, bat-filled mist through the region alongside Gabriel, and uses her vampiric and electrokinetic abilities to help him fight. She also becomes playable in this part of the chapter, opening up passages for Gabriel. The two eventually make their way to the original tower the Founders had built. Opening the door, Gabriel and Laura make their way inside, avoiding several blade traps powered by gears and Laura's lightning, yet after coming to the pinnacle, they discover that the uppermost part of the tower which held the Founder's Quarters had been reduced to ruins. Luckily, using Frankenstein's time machine, Gabriel is able to turn back time and restore the tower. Advancing, the two come upon three shrines to the Founders; in each lies a blood orb, which can only be obtained by completing the challenges of the Lords of Shadow. In Carmilla's shine, Laura bypasses monsters in order to fill a gilded basin with blood, which released Carmilla's blood orb. In Cornell's shrine, Gabriel and Laura work together to get one of Laura's Deadly Toys into a position at the center of an enormous game board, manipulating it with stone blocks to get to the center tile, otherwise the toy would blunder into a fire ring and be destroyed. Fortunately, Laura is able to provide an unlimited number of toys, but is sometimes upset at their demise. Accomplishing this reveals Cornell's blood orb, which Gabriel collects. Finally, in Zobek's shrine, Gabriel manipulates a stone monolith through several teleportation portals until he is able to push it onto a glowing platform, which yields the final orb. Running to the summit of the tower, Gabriel and Laura insert the blood orbs into a machine, making it so each orb releases the blood of the Founders into a corresponding receptacle, which opens the Dimensional Prison. Gabriel tells Laura to stay behind while he goes in to deal with the Forgotten One, but Laura stops him, informing him that only dark beings can survive in the prison, and if Gabriel walked in as mortal human he would die. Gabriel protests, saying he has darkness within him, but Laura states that he also has "love, compassion and tenderness", qualities which he has to abandon in order to enter the portal. With no other option, Laura bites her wrist and tells Gabriel to drink her blood, which will change him into a vampire like herself and allow him to live. Gabriel samples some, but the blood working through his body causes him great pain, as Laura states that the blood acts as a poison that will inevitably kill him. To prevent this, Gabriel must drink all of Laura's blood to complete his transformation, but Gabriel, who knows that will kill her, initially refuses and pleads with her not to, as he has come to value Laura's company. However, Laura insists that she is tired from living the life of a vampire and begs Gabriel to "free" her from her "miserable existence". Reluctantly, Gabriel drains the screaming Laura, who dies in his arms and disintegrates. Now a vampire, Gabriel steps through the gateway, ending Reverie. Locations #Castle Hall #Abandoned Wing #Founders' Quarters Item Data Related locations *Chapter 12 - The previous chapter. *Chapter 14 - The next chapter. Category:Lords of Shadow Chapters Category:Lords of Shadow DLC